Evergreen
by Nudgy Turian
Summary: Ah, the joys of the Holidays Spending time with loved ones, visiting friends and comforting those who feel the years have passed them by... A huge holiday gala inspires several people to rethink the direction their lives are taking.
1. A Special Night Out

**Evergreen**  
A "V for Vendetta" story by Tina Price.

**Preview:** Ah, the joys of the Holidays; Spending time with loved ones, visiting friends and comforting those who feel the years have passed them by... A huge holiday gala inspires several people to rethink the direction their lives are taking.

**Disclaimer: **V for Vendetta and all characters therein are the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment Company and DC Comics.

**Author's notes: **This story is** rated NC-17,** for adult content in later chapters. It takes place immediately after "The Meltdown" and is based upon my own continuation of the V for Vendetta storyline following the events of the movie (refer to my homepage for previous stories) As always, constructive criticism and advice are always appreciated!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evergreen: A Special Night Out**

Days seemed to fly by, growing shorter as the nights lengthened and at least one man in London welcomed the prolonged darkness.

No, V didn't mind the dark; it gave him greater mobility and freedom. It provided places in which to hide while watching over those who innocently walked the dark alleyways in the mistaken belief that having the freedom these days to do so protected them like some magical cloak.

There were no fingermen lurking these days, but there were always those who preyed upon others. With the police force still attempting to expand in order to cover for the now defunct fingermen, there were many areas in the city where one was ill advised to walk at night.

V knew the worst ones; Deputy Commissioner Finch kept him up to date and he spent several nights a week putting fear into the hearts of the thugs, rapists and would-be murderers he encountered.

His brand of justice was swift, brutal and befitting the crime. Many a murderer drew their last breath staring into the vacant eyes of his bone white mask. Many a thief or would-be rapist found themselves in hospital for extended stays or perhaps unable ever again to pursue their nefarious ways.

And with each life saved, more of the population sang his praises; better yet, more of them began patrolling and policing their own neighborhoods.

People began to shake off the dull depression they'd adopted under the fascist state they'd lived in and began to care again; about themselves and about others.

As for V; he'd become both hero and boogie man.

"Take care what you do on darkened streets when you think you are unseen, for V could be anywhere; watching, waiting..." parents would tell their children. Those on the fringes of society used more colorful language to convey the same warning to each other.

In truth he was immune to it all, although the "V Lives!" graffiti often seen painted on buildings around town did amuse him. As far as he was concerned he was merely doing his part and the papers had printed that very quote only a week ago when Finch finally confirmed publicly that V was indeed alive and behind some of the more spectacular vigilante incidences.

Yes, V welcomed the lengthening nights for their cover, but more than that; these days he also associated them with cozy companionable evenings spent with the love of his life; Evey.

On this particular evening he would not be out stalking dark alleyways or meting out justice. On this particular evening he sat at his piano and played a lovely Christmas melody as snow fell heavily outside the window and accumulated on its panes.

He was dressed in black formal attire and wore his realistic facial appliances. No one outside his very small circle of friends would ever imagine that he was V, although in truth he still went by that moniker. A small smile played upon his face, showing itself briefly now and then as he thought ahead to the festivities he would soon share with his lady.

It was December twentieth and the British Museum was celebrating its first holiday season free from government censorship with a Holiday party to end them all. Those invited included many of the most important interim government officials, celebrities, archaeological experts, several foreign diplomats and of course, museum curators, contributors and their significant others.

From what Evey had seen of the preparations and decorations underway in the Museum's Great Court, it would be a party to remember.

To think that he would have an opportunity to attend such a public event with Evey; to simply be a man and enjoy a memorable event with his woman... to celebrate both the season and a new life... was enough to fill him with an exquisite sense of anticipation. And that was something, which in the past, he had rarely associated with anything other than imminent mayhem...

V smiled again as he tried to imagine himself taking the dance floor with his love and just simply being part of the celebration.

Then his fingers stilled upon the keyboard and he stared appreciatively as the woman in question entered the room.

She was wearing a red satin gown. Low cut in the front, it showed off her graceful neck and newly expanded cleavage. It was gathered in a line under her breasts and fell to the floor in yard upon yard of flowing crimson.

On her chest, over her heart rested the Guy Fawkes pendant he had crafted for her from the remains of the mask he'd worn the night parliament was destroyed.

He was on his feet in an instant and moving to greet her.

"'By heaven, that thou art fair, is most infallible; true, that thou art beauteous; truth itself, that thou art lovely. More fairer than fair, beautiful than beauteous, truer than truth itself, have commiseration on thy heroical vassal!'" he quoted most sincerely, bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss before gathering her in his arms. He turned her gently so that her back was to his chest and with his hands upon her shoulders, bent to nibble up and down the side of her neck under her ear.

Evey squirmed and moaned; music to his ears.

"I have something for you," he whispered as he teased her ear with his teeth.

She shuddered deliciously and pressed herself more firmly against him. "So I see…"

He smiled against her skin. "Something besides myself; something for you to unwrap now."

"Oh?"

Reaching a hand into his jacket, he produced a box, which he brought around in front of her.

She opened it and gasped, "Oh, V! It's beautiful!"

Carefully, he removed the Fawkes pendant from around her neck. "You always remember to wear it," he breathed. "But, for tonight let me be Guy's guardian." So saying, he placed it about his own neck, tucking Fawkes carefully away beneath his shirt. Deftly, he plucked the gold filigree and garnet necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck.

"Thank-you," she murmured, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck, then kissing him soundly.

"It pleases me to surprise you now and then," he husked against her mouth. "I love how you thank me."

She snuggled her face under the line of his jaw, a spot she seemed to favor when they embraced. "How did you know that your gift would compliment my dress?" she asked suspiciously.

"I honored your request not to peek at the dress, my dear," he soothed. "However, I did find your wrap hidden in the coat closet. It was a simple matter to phone Martha, present my evidence and ask her if it matched your dress."

She laughed at that. "You figured that I would tell her, did you?"

"I've heard all about this mysterious girl talk you females like to indulge in," he teased, making her giggle even more. Then he grasped a handful of her dress at her knee level and lifted it, revealing her matching red satin pumps. "Mmmm," he hummed. "Very nice."

"You'll have to wait until we leave the party before you get to see what else I'm wearing... and it isn't anything you've seen me in before, I might add."

His heart literally skipped a beat and he had to clear his throat before he could trust his voice. "Woman, now I shall spend the rest of the night undressing you with my eyes. How's a man to dance when he can barely walk? How am I to comport myself like a gentleman when the wolf in me wants nothing better than to stalk you until you accept me?"

She gave him a look so full of longing that his heart swelled within him. How had he, of all people, suddenly become so fortunate, so blessed?

"Look who's talking," she whispered. "When you speak of such desire, and all for me, how can I ever resist you?"

He laughed, pressing his cheek against hers. "Love, you're not supposed to."

"Ah, but then we will never get anywhere on time. Speaking of which; it's getting late. We'd best be going; that is, if you think you can walk now?"

"Anything to please you." He gave her another quick kiss and then guided her towards the coat closet, from which he produced her wrap and his own matching red scarf.

"You look very handsome," she said, once he'd finished helping her with her wrap and then draped his scarf over his shoulders. "I'll be fighting off rivals all night."

He froze, stunned by her words. "I disagree. It is I who shall spend the evening fending off rivals, for you, my beauty, have no rival."

She cupped his face with her hand and he quickly trapped it with his own, holding it steady so that he might press his cheek more firmly against her palm.

"You underestimate yourself and the magnetism you exude," she said softly, staring into his eyes. "I do trust you, but that does not mean that other women won't try to turn your head; capture you for their own."

"I'm all amazement that you would think so," he breathed, but then could not help but tease her, "Nevertheless, perhaps you'll do me the honor of staying by my side so that you might protect me from... wanton women."

She laughed heartily then. "You just want to see a cat fight break out over you, don't you?" Before he could respond, she continued, "There's nothing I'd like better than to defend your honor; I find it deliciously ironic to think that the deadly V might require protection from female admirers."

"I don't think they had daggers in mind when they coined the phrase, 'Slay the ladies'."

At his amused snort, she continued, "I must admit that the main reason I will do as you suggest is not to save you from temptation, but because I shall find it very entertaining to hear people unknowingly speaking of your exploits right to your face."

"Hmmm, I'd already eagerly thought ahead to such conversations. They will no doubt prove quite amusing… as well as enlightening ." Kissing her palm, he released her wrist and guided her towards the stairs.


	2. Well Met by Moonlight

**Evergreen**  
A "V for Vendetta" story by Tina Price.

**Preview:** Ah, the joys of the Holidays; Spending time with loved ones, visiting friends and comforting those who feel the years have passed them by... A huge holiday gala inspires several people to rethink the direction their lives are taking.

**Disclaimer: **V for Vendetta and all characters therein are the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment Company and DC Comics.

**Author's notes: **This story is** rated PG,** for some adult language. It takes place immediately after "The Meltdown" and is based upon my own continuation of the V for Vendetta storyline following the events of the movie (refer to my homepage for previous stories) As always, constructive criticism and advice are always appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Evergreen: Chapter 2 – Well Met by Moonlight**

Eric Finch, Deputy Commissioner of New Scotland Yard, slouched in a cozy chair on the veranda of the Great Court Restaurant and looked out over the marble railing at the celebration going on around him.

The entire lobby, or Great Court of the British Museum had been transformed into a huge dance area, complete with hard wood flooring. The areas immediately surrounding the restaurant had become dining and lounging areas. A live band were playing on a raised stage off to one side and Holiday lights twinkled merrily everywhere, as did streamers, Christmas trees and giant Menorahs...

Wait staff floated around with trays filled with appetizers or glasses of Champagne.

On the whole, the place was lovely, lively, festive and inviting.

It just made him feel that much more alone.

His wife had taken their son and left him many years ago, finally done with him and his long hours at work. Rather than seeing his dedication, she saw abandonment and had repaid him in kind. Months later both she and the boy were dead, victims of the riots generated by the anti-Irish fear and paranoia Sutler's government had fostered.

Since she'd left, there'd been no other, save the occasional one night conquest..

Outside of work he had few acquaintances and fewer friends. It was only recently that he had gained the two friends he had; V and Evey, yet even they were more acquaintances than friends. His fault really; he just couldn't seem to let anyone in.

Thank God that he'd had Dominic as a partner... but now, thanks to his promotion, that was over as well.

And now he looked around himself and realized something; not letting anyone else in meant that he was forever shut out. Never before had that point been driven home so forcefully as it suddenly was.

His career would eventually end and then what would he do; what would become of him once the focus of his life was over?

As a waiter moved past him, he snatched a glass of Champagne off the man's tray and downed it in a flash.

It was the holidays and all of England was celebrating their freedom and joy with family and friends. And now that freedom had been restored and there was so much worth celebrating, he had no one to celebrate with.

Somehow he'd let the important things in life pass him by.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Michael Cahill stood beside his date for the evening and cringed inwardly at the thought of being seen with her.

Audrey was a cross between a harpy and a man-eater... and that was if one were being generous.

Still, she had ended up being his only ticket into this party and he had to be here. It was all a part of his plan; the plan to get back into V's good graces. He'd done something terrible and lost the man's trust as well as his friendship. He'd have to work hard to get it back and he would never get it back if he didn't keep himself visible, if V were allowed to simply forget him.

Not that he really thought the man could, but it would be foolish to help him out there.

No, Michael really wanted to undo the damage he had caused. He had never truly let anyone of his own gender close enough to consider them a friend. Oh, he had acquaintances, that much was certain, but most of them wanted something of him.

That was not the case with V, who right from the start would much rather have made him disappear. The man had wanted nothing from him, not even the treatment that had saved his life and which Michael had given because it was his duty to do so. It was what he believed in; why he had become a physician... And so, when a certain Evey Hammond had asked him to help her save a certain vigilante's life, he had risked everything to do so.

And while he had dealt with V's alternating politeness and cruelty during his patient's recovery, he had discovered a sort of kindred spirit in the man. They, neither of them, let people get close. They both used a sharp tongue and a quick wit to diffuse situations and hold other people at bay. They were both lonely, and he suspected that secretly V craved a male friend as much as he did; they both needed another man's perspective and opinion.

Over time, they had formed a tentative but rewarding friendship and it had been growing stronger. They'd sat together and sipped tea while chatting on a variety of subjects, each able to keep up their end of the verbal sparing.

And Michael had ruined it.

"Oh my God; look who the cat dragged in!" his date exclaimed in a shrill tone, grasping his arm and dragging him after her.

He cringed, afraid of enduring yet another one-sided greeting in which Audrey was certain to find fault with the other couple's attire and just about everything else about them. She'd let fly verbally, launching a round of barbed criticisms before flouncy away again.

He so despised her! He had to ditch her as soon as possible. Perhaps he could do so now...

It was then that he looked up and saw who they were greeting...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As V exited the taxi at the main entrance to the British Museum, he turned and offered Evey his hand. His strength was such that she felt as though she floated out of the vehicle, so little work did her legs need do to lift her.

For a moment she stood frozen beside him and gaped at the scene surrounding her. Red carpeting covered the sidewalk and the stone steps leading up to the entrance. Doormen in formal attire greeted guests at the door while a maitre-de stood behind his podium and checked off names on the guest list. Paparazzi stood to one side, their cameras flashing like strobe lights.

"Whoa!" she breathed.

Somehow V heard her, even above the din of people surrounding them. "Indeed!" was his comment as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

She slipped her hand through his offered limb and was escorted up the stairs. A quick check showed that they were on the guest registry and then the doormen were holding the doors open for them.

It was like being transported to some magical ball, Evey thought as she took in the band, the dance floor, the tables and the décor.

They were immediately offered Champagne and Evey was heartbroken at having to refuse.

"You may have a sip of mine," her lover murmured, having apparently noted her wistful expression. He offered her his glass even before he'd sipped it.

"Do you think it'll be alright?" she asked.

"Yes. Just a sip won't hurt and I promise to buy you the best bottle I can find once it's safe for you to drink again."

She caught such a tender look in his eyes as he watched her sip from his glass that she knew he was thinking about the child she carried. His absolute belief that all would be well with this child was becoming infectious and she found her own worries slipping away… at least for this one night.

He had a point, didn't he? This child's existence defied so many odds that it seemed to go beyond all logic that it might die as a consequence of inheriting the genetic aberrations of its sire.

With a smile, she handed him back his glass and received an unexpected and rare public kiss in return.

"Evey!"

They both flinched slightly in recognition of the voice, then turned with the politest of expressions to greet her coworker, Audrey...

...and were stunned to see her on the arm of none other than Doctor Michael Cahill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dominic Stone, newly promoted to the title of Inspector, led his date up the steps to the outside veranda of The Great Court Restaurant.

So far, their second date was going fabulously and he was intent upon finding them a more secluded place where they could have a few drinks and talk more intimately.

He was therefore surprised when they rounded a potted palm tree and found Eric Finch sitting at a table there. Still, Dominic only missed a beat before greeting his ex-partner, "Well met and Happy Holidays Commissioner!"

Finch had come to his feet as soon as he saw them arrive and now held out his hand.

"The hell with that!" Dominic threw his arms about the older man and gave him a hug, which Finch awkwardly returned.

"I've missed you, old boy!" he said with the greatest sincerity.

"Merry Christmas, Dominic," Eric replied. "Yeah, I miss you, too... and my office... and my old job."

"But think of all the good you can do where you are now! Give it some time and I'm certain you'll warm up to it."

Finch changed the subject. "And who is your lovely dance partner?"

Dominic placed a hand on his date's back and moved her forward. "Do you remember Jennifer Douglas? She was one of Evey's nurses at hospital."

Finch peered more closely at her and then shook her hand. "Yes indeed, I do remember you, Ms. Douglas and might I add that you're looking lovely tonight?"

She laughed as she withdrew her hand. "Thank-you. It's very nice to see you again as well. By the way, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence.

Finch broke it. "Well, why don't you two take my table? I'm going to go stretch my legs anyway."

"Sure thing. Have a good time out there. We'll catch you later," Dom called out to the retreating man's back.

"He didn't look very happy," Jennifer observed.

"He never does."

"Yes, but at a party like this? Do you suppose he brought a date?"

"Jen, I'd fall right over if I found out he did!"

--------------------------------------------------

Michael gaped.

V and Evey were standing in front of him.

Evey's mouth was open in surprise and V...

V stared at him as though he had stepped in something unpleasant.

"Evey. V," he greeted. "Have you just arrived?"

"We've been here for nearly an hour," Audrey chirped. "I like to get to parties early so that I can see everyone as they show up."

"Yes, we've only just walked in," Evey answered. "I have to say that I'm very surprised you see you... and Audrey."

"Yes, how is that you two know each other?" V asked.

"Oh, he's an acquaintance of Martha's," Audrey chimed in. "She gave me his number and once I'd called and asked him to the hottest party in town, Michael was very keen to attend with me!"

"I see," V said, in a tone that implied he did not.

"I know several people attending this gala whom I was eager to see again, so I was quite fortunate to have Audrey ask me," he replied, looking his would-be friend in the eye and then mouthing the word, "Help!"

Evey bit her lip hard and looked away, while an amused twinkle lit V's eyes.

"I am quite certain that they will happy to see you," he replied. "And now, if you two will excuse us, I promised Evey that we would mingle a bit at the buffet." With a nod, he guided his lover away.

Michael sighed.

"Come on, Michael!" Audrey hissed. "Stop acting like a bore and ask me to dance!"

Time to lose the bimbo, he thought, even as he asked, "Perhaps, after a quick trip to the bar? May I bring you anything?"

"Yeah. I'd like a whiskey sour. Make sure they use the good stuff; I will not drink that crap that they usually try to get rid of at this kind of party!"

"As you say."

With that, Michael disappeared into the crowd as quickly as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Martha!" Evey called out to her friend, having spied her across the crowd gathering around the buffet. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see V tilt his head inquisitively; no doubt keen to watch the interaction of two female friends.

"Evey!" Martha responded. "Oy! I can't seem to get to you!"

"Please allow me..." V somehow seemed to effortlessly part the crowd and laying a hand upon Martha's back, guided her to her friend.

"Thank you!" Martha told him as she was released safely next to Evey.

Both women laughed and then embraced.

"You look... perfect," Martha exclaimed, drawing back in her arms far enough to give her an exaggerated once over. "I hate you, you know."

Evey laughed even harder. "Yes, I know you do. And look at you; you look quite stunning yourself so I hate you too."

Beside them, she noticed the dumbfounded look on V's face. Noticing that both women were now watching him, he cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two ladies to chat," he said, before gallantly offering to fix them each a plate.

"Oh no, please stay," Martha insisted. "I need to get back to my date anyway..." She craned her head about. "He's here somewhere."

"And how is Eric doing?" Evey asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Actually he skipped out on me," Martha answered, looking quite upset. "He said that he wasn't certain he could make it and that I should probably attend with someone more reliable."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Evey sighed, well aware of how much her friend liked the ex-Inspector. She'd confessed that she'd fallen for him while Evey was in hospital, although Eric seemed completely in the dark and had remained quite elusive. He'd accepted Martha's invitation tonight, giving them both hope that things might be about to change...

"Who is your date?" V asked.

"This is embarrassing…" Martha blushed. "I ended up asking my brother along. How sad is that?"

V gave her a gallant little bow. "Not sad at all, my dear. There are many of us who envy you the ability to share such outings with a sibling."

That brought a small smile to her face. "Is he always so nice?" she asked Evey.

Evey hesitated as images of V decimating three fingermen in mere seconds and blowing up the Bailey suddenly sprang vividly to memory. "It depends on who you are," she finally replied, noting the smirk it brought to her man's face.

"She knows me so well," he added.

"Martha, you'll never guess who I saw Audrey with!" Evey exclaimed.

"Would he be Michael Cahill?" her friend laughed. "Evey... I'm afraid I'm the one who set them up."

"How could you do such a thing to such a nice man?" Evey looked as though she had sucked on a lemon.

"Well, the truth is that he asked me out, but at the time I thought I was attending with Eric. He was desperate to attend so I told him that Audrey didn't have a date yet and of course, working for the museum, she was on the guest list as well. I offered to pass his phone number on to her along with a good recommendation"

"Martha, I don't think that poor man will ever talk to you again after tonight," Evey laughed.

"I wonder why he was so keen on attending that he would put himself in the company of that woman?" V mused.

Evey elbowed him as soon as she realized that he was obviously attempting to confirm or discount Michael's explanation.

"Actually, it was because he wanted to see you," Martha said, suddenly very serious. "You should give him a chance to say whatever it is he needs to say."

V immediately turned to look down at Evey. "Gossip my dear?"

She had the good grace to blush.

"She only talked to me about it because it was important for her to help the two of you out," Martha chastised him. "V, he's a good man. You are too. Do both of you a favor and forgive him!"

So saying, she gave Evey a quick hug. "I'd better go find Monty. I'll see you two later, OK?"

"Count on it," Evey replied, watching her friend disappear back into the crowd. She stood silently for a moment, thinking about Finch and how withdrawn he'd been lately; more so than usual anyway. It was a such a shame that he'd backed out… Poor Martha!

"Evey…"

V's hand on her back brought her attention back from her musings.

"Come, let's get you fed. You haven't eaten since late this morning and I'll not have you getting woozy on me." He leaned in close. "You must try to keep up with me tonight and in return I shall make it well worth your while."

One look into his eyes, which were sparkling with barely controlled excitement and she knew that his request would be impossible to fulfill. Who could possibly keep up with the man on an average day, let alone tonight?

"You know I do try to 'keep up' with you," she replied, "But I fear that you will tire me out in no time. After all, It's not just me in here anymore..."

That certainly got his attention.

He stared at her as though she were a masterpiece to be admired, then smiled and rubbed her back between her shoulder blades. "How wonderful… It really is taking a while to sink in." Shaking himself mentally, he returned to the here and now. "Well, we cannot have the little replacement unit going hungry, can we? Come. I still intend to feed you well and then coax you into partnering me on the dance floor for as long as you are able. When you've had enough I promise to whisk you home straight-away."

"And then you'll make it worth my while." She didn't phrase it as a question.

His only reply was a wolfish grin; a very rare occurrence in that it showed his teeth.

With that, he guided her towards the buffet.

--------------------------------------

Next:

Chapter 3 on Wednesday

Chapter 4 Thursday

The rest on Friday!


	3. Shall We Dance?

**Chapter 3: Shall We Dance?**

Michael never actually made it to the bar, but then again that hadn't really been his intent. Besides, it was the first place Audrey would go looking for him when he didn't return.

Instead, he circled the room, content for the moment to simply take in the sights.

It was a splendid evening, he had to admit and well worth the annoyance of Audrey's company. Pulling out his cell phone, he called his parents and chatted with them for a time, describing the event to them and promising to enjoy himself before clicking the phone off.

He placed it back in his pocket and began to cross through a crowd on his way towards the buffet when he met up with Martha Wilerson and her date.

"Martha!" he greeted. "How wonderful to see you again!"

"You too, Michael," she replied. "I don't think you've met my brother, Monty."

He shook the man's hand. "Brother? Are you saying that you..."

"No! I really did have a date when you asked me. Unfortunately, I got dumped," she explained.

"If you two will excuse me, I've just noticed a lonely lady in need of some assistance," Monty said, excusing himself.

Martha laughed. "He's such a romantic fool!"

Michael looked her over, admiring the way her hair was braided, coiled and put up, rhinestone hairpins decorating it and twinkling against its dark backdrop.

She wore a dress of lavender colored satin, covered in a sheer black layer with velvet embroidery. Around her neck was a rhinestone necklace that matched her earrings.

Although an older woman, she was both beautiful and kind, which had made asking her out no chore at all. He would have asked even if he hadn't been hoping to meet up with V and Evey.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your date," he said.

"And I about yours! Evey tells me you may never forgive me for giving Audrey your number."

He laughed. "Well, at least it landed me here and has given me the opportunity to ask you to dance." He held his hand out to her. "Besides, it's the least you can do to ease your guilt over pairing me with Audrey."

She laughed and her eyes twinkled merrily. "I'd love to."

Tucking her arm in his own, he led her to the dance floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V gallantly disposed of Evey's empty buffet plate and offered her his arm. "You're certain that you can do this so soon after eating?"

"Just you watch me."

He smiled as he led her onto the dance floor. "I intend to. Now let's see if those dance lessons and the therapy have paid off..."

"My! How ungentlemanly of you to say such a thing!" Evey teased, a smirk on her face.

"Ah, but you enjoy a challenge, don't you my little one?" he replied, swinging her into the first steps of a waltz as the music began. "Show me what you've got."

"My dear V, you've been the greatest challenge of my life. Now do be quiet and show me what YOU'VE got!"

A little trill of excitement escaped him as he spun her, causing her to squeal with glee, which in turn caused his heart to race. Again he took hold of her waist and found that he had to remind himself mentally to move more slowly... for in the joy of the moment his body wanted to accelerate to its own inhuman pace.

As they moved in perfect unison amongst the other couples, he felt an exhilaration sweep over him such as he'd never felt before. It was a first for him; a memory never to be forgotten.

It was their first public waltz... and Evey was spectacular; as he'd somehow known she would be.

They were officially out in society as a couple.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Finch had sampled some food at the buffet and then spent a goodly amount of time circling the room and taking in the people around him. It was the sort of thing that people in his line of employment tended to do; observe.

After some time, he moved closer to the dance floor and stood partially screened by an enormous, fully lit Christmas tree, where he could observe the couples waltzing by.

V and Evey were spotted quickly enough; they were standouts, even amongst dozens of fellow dancers. A tall, lean, graceful man with a slip of a woman who barely reached his shoulder, V held her as though she were fragile, yet everything else about his stance screamed, 'mine; stay away!'

They went by in a startling swirl of crimson, Evey's smile lighting up the room while her partner had eyes only for her.

Finch was just getting ready to turn away when Martha danced by in the arms of Doctor Cahill.

"Christ!" He froze, his heart thumping painfully at the sight of her with the handsome doctor.

'It would have been you out there with her,' he thought. 'You stupid, stubborn sod!'

The saddest thing of all was that he truly liked Martha. He more than liked her, he finally admitted to himself and he had an inkling that she had fancied him as well.

He'd really gone and screwed things up for himself this time. When would there be another event like this that he could take her to?

He snorted in disgust. She hadn't wasted any time in finding someone else.

'And why would she?' he thought to himself. 'It's not like you ever let on that you were taken with her!'

Still, it stung and more so that the man she had attracted was a good ten years younger than she. Apparently Cahill appreciated her enough that the age difference was not an issue for him.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed in a low tone.

As though to add insult to injury, he then caught sight of his partner, Dominic Stone, dancing by with Ms. Douglas; yet another happy couple having the time of their lives.

"Bloody hell..." he sighed, then turned and headed for the bar in search of some whiskey.

He might as well have a few before he called a taxi; the drink might take the edge off his despair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wasn't that Eric over by the tree?" Evey asked her partner as they swirled by.

"I do believe it was."

"He's got a lot of nerve showing up here after skipping on Martha!"

V gave her a sly smile. " I believe that he is already regretting that decision."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, my dear, right behind you Martha is dancing with Michael." As Evey craned her neck to look, he swung her around to give her a clear view. "Judging by Eric's face, he not only spotted them, but was quite upset by what he saw," V continued once they had returned to their starting positions.

"Don't look now, but I think he's headed for the bar," she informed him as they came back around the floor to the area where they'd first seen Finch.

"Don't worry; as soon as this dance ends I'll go keep him company. He shan't have more than two shots if I can help it."

"What are you going to do, V; pull a dagger on him?" she snorted.

"No; merely dazzle him with logic."

That had her shaking her head. "Now I'm really worried!" she said, teasing him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Barkeep; another whiskey!" Finch called out as the man came close enough to hear him.

"Make that two!"

Looking to his left he was surprised to see V taking the stool next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, wincing at the petulant way it sounded.

"I fancied a drink," the disguised man replied.

"What about Evey?"

V looked taken aback. "Oh... she's a big girl. I think she can look after herself for a short while, don't you?"

Just then the barkeep placed the two shots in front of them. V paid before Finch had his money halfway out of his pocket.

"What are we drinking to?" V asked, as each of them raised their glass.

He was at a loss. "You pick, mate."

V gave him a strange look. "Have you nothing worth celebrating, Eric?"

"Not tonight. Now make your toast before I down this shot."

"Very well." V held his glass higher and fixed him with a piercing stare. "To the ladies we admire and who admire us in turn!"

"Are you daft or just plain insulting?" he asked the man, suddenly quite peeved. "You'll be drinking that one alone."

V lowered his glass. "What about Martha, then?" he challenged.

"Oh I admire her all right," he sighed. "But I doubt that sentiment is returned."

"My dear man, it's only because you won't give the poor woman a chance!"

Finch downed his shot. "Yeah, you're right," he sighed. "I did have the chance and I blew it; withdrew at the last minute. As a result I'm out of the running. She's already dancing with a new fellow half her age; the good doctor, no less! She didn't waste any time finding someone more willing to pay her the attention she deserves..."

V drank his whiskey and looked down into the empty shot glass. "It's interesting that you should say that. I heard her not a few hours ago telling Evey that she'd had to ask her brother along as her escort. She also conveyed how much she liked you and how upset she was that you'd changed your mind..."

He stared at the man. "Are you serious?"

V gave him a 'you must be joking' look.

"So she didn't arrive with Cahill?" At V's nod, he continued, "You think I've got a chance?"

"There are no guarantees in life, Eric, but the woman is interested in you. If that isn't a chance then what is?"

Finch nodded as he thought about it.

"Eric, not very long ago, I thought I was doomed to walk this earth alone and die unloved. It took a woman with a big heart to drive home the truth; that love is truly blind and that its pursuit is worth any amount of pain, because no pain is worst than the pain of knowing you've let it slip away..."

Finch noticed the haunted look in his friend's wide set eyes and clapped him on the back. "Thank-you," he said.

"What will you be doing next year at this time?" V asked. "Will you be out there dancing with someone or sitting alone at the bar?"

"Right! I'm going out there!" He nodded towards the dance floor.

"Well, if it isn't the new Deputy Commissioner!" came a sultry voice from behind them.

V didn't quite flinch, but he did wince, something the always-observant ex-inspector instantly noticed.

He turned to see what could be the cause of his friend's distress and recognized one of Evey's coworkers, an Audrey Barnell if he wasn't mistaken. She'd spent a great deal of time at hospital trying to seduce Dominic while Evey lay at death's door.

"Ah, the lovely Ms. Barnell," he greeted her as V quickly downed his drink and began to rise.

"Now, now, Commissioner," she admonished. "You can call me Audrey."

V caught his eye just then and was very clearly throwing him a warning look.

He merely smiled in return.

"Well, I promised Evey I'd be right back," V broke in, excusing himself. "Eric, Audrey… I'll see you both later."

Finch turned back to Audrey and caught the pout on her face as she watched V's retreating back. So, the woman was trying to get cozy with V, was she? He found the idea extremely amusing, especially when he reflected that she had the famously dangerous V, of all people, on the run.

Clearing his throat, he decided to gather some information. "Audrey, may I ask who you arrived with?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked in a hostile tone.

"Well, because I want to be sure it isn't someone who will take offense at me asking you to dance," he replied.

The truth was that he really had been planning on asking her for a dance, just so that he could catch Martha's eye out on the dance floor.

Audrey smiled and relaxed. "I came with Dr. Cahill, but he wandered off a while back and I just now noticed him dancing with Martha," she explained.

"Well then; shall we go fetch him?" Finch worked hard to suppress the smile that threatened to take over his face. This had worked out far better than he had hoped…

Audrey took his arm. "Let's!"


	4. Humility Does the Heart Good

**Chapter 4: Humility Does the Heart Good**

Eric Finch moved about the dance floor with Audrey, carefully working them towards his destination: Martha and Michael.

Being the smart man he was, he had some idea that the good doctor might not wish an exchange of partners, so surprise was called for.

And Michael Cahill did indeed look startled when he tapped him on the arm and asked to cut in. The poor man eyed Audrey as though facing his execution.

Still, he did the proper thing and traded off his partner.

Finch managed a weak smile as Martha took his hand.

And then Michael and Audrey had danced away and they could finally talk

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eric."

"Martha."

"I see that you've made the party after all," Martha said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Yes. I really had little choice; required to attend, you know. It was my intention only to make a quick showing and then leave, but a funny thing happened…"

"And what might that be?" she asked, still both sounding and looking very upset.

"I got jealous."

"Wha…. What?" she stammered.

"I saw you out here dancing with Dr. Cahill and couldn't stand the thought," he said, grimacing. "So I thought I'd come on out here and risk your anger on the chance you might forgive me."

"Why couldn't you have told me that you didn't want to be here, rather than accepting my invitation and then backing out?" she replied. "Do you have any idea what that did to me? Eric, you broke my heart!"

"Your heart?" His eyes widened in his hangdog face.

"Yes," she whispered. "For weeks I'd hoped that some miracle would happen and that you'd ask me out..."

"You've wanted to go out with me for weeks?"

"Eric, why are you making this even harder? I'm not a suspect to be cross interrogated," she chided, exasperated by his questions.

"Sorry."

They danced together silently for a time as she struggled to find words. To her surprise, he was the one to speak first.

"Marta, I deeply regret having canceled on you," he said, the ghost of his Irish accent asserting itself as it sometimes did during difficult situations. "The truth of the matter is that I... like you very much and I wanted to be here with you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "But then; why did you cancel?"

He sighed deeply. "I lost everyone I cared about many years ago. In the years since, I've became very good at keeping everybody at a distance. After all, people can't hurt you if you don't let them." He squeezed her hand. "But I realized something tonight, Martha..."

Their eyes met and locked.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"That I would rather be hurt repeatedly by you, than to never have any chance with you at all. Next year… I want to be here with you."

She stepped closer, leaning up against him and placing her head on his shoulder as his arms tightened automatically around her.

It was the best reply in the world.

She felt him nuzzle her hair as he sighed in relief.

Their dance had become a slow one.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Dominic?"

"Hmmm?"

"Isn't that the Deputy Commissioner over there?" Jennifer indicated the proper direction with a toss of her chin.

When he looked where she had indicated, he saw a couple intertwined and dancing slowly. "Not likely," he laughed.

"Maybe you'd better have another look," she smirked.

He did, just as the man briefly lifted his head to look around. "Good Lord, it is him!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you said you'd fall over?"

"Well, it would be in poor form to do so now… but maybe you'll buy me a drink to help me get over my shock?"

"In a bit. I'd like to enjoy this dance first," she whispered, moving closer so that they, too began a slow dance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Audrey snapped the moment they'd moved away from the other couple. "Who do you think you are; ducking out on me like that; and so that you could dance with Martha, of all people?"

"Martha's a very nice lady," Michael replied, trying to reason with her.

"She's a cow! I mean, she's quite a few dress sizes larger than me and as far as gray matter goes, she's nothing special."

Michael fumed silently.

"Good!" Audrey snorted. "Maybe you'll actually start moving your feet now. You agreed to come with me tonight and the least you can do to make up for your horrid behavior is dance with me!"

"You know, Audrey... I now know why it is that you can't seem to find the right man," he said, pleasantly enough.

"And why might that be?"

"Because you're revolting," he hissed.

She merely laughed.

And that was when the band segued into music fit for a slow dance.

Audrey's arms came up around his neck as she pressed herself against him. "Oh, I can be very pleasant when I want to be," she purred. "I'm spirited and I know what I like and that's what scares the weak men away..." She moved her mouth near his ear. "Just give me what I want and I'll make you very happy indeed!"

She nibbled his ear.

And Michael reacted as though a snake had bit him, jumping and accidentally stomping on one of her feet.

"OW!" She shrieked, hobbling on her other foot. "You clumsy, stupid oaf!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a distance, Evey and V observed the exchange and it wasn't hard for her to notice the angry expression on her lover's face at hearing Michael being abused.

It seemed the perfect opportunity to again broach the delicate subject of their friendship.

Running her hands down the front of his lapels, she tipped her head up to capture his gaze. "Won't you help him? I know you want to."

When he remained silent she continued. "He doesn't deserve to be treated that way by her... nor by you."

"Evey..." he began, but she didn't give him the chance to end the subject.

"He saved your life. He gave you back to me. If it weren't for him I'd have nothing... We owe him so much!"

When he still remained silent, she pushed one last time, besides; she could tell by the his expression and the constant glances he shot towards Michael, that he was softening. "V, you've both been absolutely miserable since you parted ways. Won't you at least save him from that harpy? He only endured coming with her so that he could see you."

He sighed deeply and bowed his head. "As you wish..."

His reward was a hug and a quick kiss, before he set them on a path that would intersect that of the other couple.

Michael saw them coming and his eyes took on a pleading look. Despite everything, he still seemed to hold out hope that V would forgive him. Even now, he seemed to be silently pleading for a rescue.

"May I?" V handed Evey off to Michael and then held his hands out, inviting Audrey to dance just as the music changed to one with a spicy Latin flair.

"Well, it's about time you noticed me," she husked, stepping into the circle of his arms. "This is going to be fun!"

"I heard you complaining to Michael," he commented, as he began to move her into the steps of a Salsa.

"The poor man just can't dance," she sniffed, then tried to move closer to him, intent upon pressing against his body. "Not like you; you can probably keep up with me."

V easily kept her at a distance. "So then, you fancy yourself a good dancer?" he asked, in a clipped tone, which anyone who knew him would instantly have recognized as a warning of sorts.

Audrey was oblivious. "Why, darling... I'm the best," she laughed.

V had to turn his head to hide the nasty smile that appeared on his face.

Across the way, Evey and Michael caught a glimpse of it as they left the dance floor, intent upon watching from the sidelines so as not to miss a thing.

"Uh oh..." Evey breathed, then laughed. "Michael, I do believe that V is about to give Audrey a comeuppance for the trouble she gave you."

"I can barely wait!" he replied, as V made his first move, swinging Audrey around so quickly that she stumbled, drawing gasps from all the onlookers.

V caught his dance partner before she could fall, somehow managing to make her look even more inept.

"Careful, my dear," he said, getting her back into position and moving the dance along. "I fear that your shoes are not well crafted." He offered her a gentlemanly explanation for the gaff.

"I think you're right," she managed to reply, her face beet red with embarrassment. "I don't know what happened!"

"Hmmm... Perhaps I had better keep this dance simple," he offered.

"Oh please!" she laughed, then added loudly enough for those around them to hear, "You're just afraid that I'll show you up despite my shoes!"

"Oh Jeez..." Dominic laughed, as he and Jennifer danced nearby. "Now she's done it!"

And indeed, no sooner had the words been said than Audrey found herself moved through a series of elaborate and quick spins, dips and reversals. They were so quick in fact, that by the time he returned her to a more upright, semi-stationary position, her head was quite literally spinning.

It took only one sudden step forward on his part for V to tip the scales...

Audrey was so dizzy that she lost her balance and went down... and this time her partner seemed unable to catch her.

She landed on her ass right in the middle of the dance floor, her legs splayed out in front of her and her dress hiked up indecently.

"My dear!" V immediately held out a hand to help her up. "Are you alright? I do hope you're not injured!"

His voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the very few people who hadn't already stopped to stare. Flashes went off as several Paparazzi captured the event on camera.

With a her teeth clenched and tears welling in her eyes, Audrey slapped V's hand away, scrambled to her feet and made a bee-line for the front door. In a few seconds she was gone.

Evey had her face buried in Michael's Tux in an effort to stifle her laughter, while other people weren't quite so polite. Among them was Michael, who clapped V heartily on the back when he strode over to collect Evey.

"You've made my night," he said as V bowed and took Evey's hand, drawing her away from Michael and back into the circle of his protection.

"A shame the woman can't dance," was V's seriously offered reply.

"And to think that you called ME a cad..."

V froze and met Michael's eyes, surprised to see the pain that lurked in them. Then he sighed heavily and turned towards his lover. "Evey, would you mind terribly if I took a walk with the good doctor?"

"Of course not," she said, suddenly beaming. "I'm going to go and get something to drink." With that she moved off.

V indicated the staircase. "Come along, Michael," he encouraged. "Let's have a little talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching from the side-lines as V mopped up the dance floor with Audrey, Finch offered to escort Martha outside for a breath of fresh air, something she readily agreed to.

With his hand at her back, they wove their way through the huge crowds until Martha took his hand and led him to a hidden service lift. Two floors up, they exited it, made a few turns, went through an "employees only" doorway, through a cafeteria and out a set of glass doors.

Blinking, he looked around them to see that they were on a cozy balcony containing a few tables and chairs as well as a couple of benches nearer the railing.

"Very nice!" he said. "Very... private."

She smiled and laughed. "That was the idea."

Barely believing that he was doing so, he pulled her close and kissed her.

And what a kiss it was!

Starting out gently, tentatively, it quickly grew far beyond his expectations and was anything but one-sided.

"Wow!" he breathed when they finally came up for air.

"Wow is right," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

He nuzzled her ear. "I think you're wonderful," he whispered, then began nibbling at her lobe.

"I think you're pretty brilliant yourself," she gasped out, earning herself another kiss.

This time, when they drew back, they were staring at each other, unable to look away.

"I feel as though I've known you forever..." he said. "I never believed in such statements until now."

"I feel strangely comfortable with you as well," she admitted. "Oh, and I think I should state 'for the record' that I forgive you for backing out on me tonight."

He smiled. "Thank-you." He gave her a quick peck. "And what would you like to do now? Shall we get a drink? A snack? Have another dance? I'm at your disposal."

"Eric?"

"Mmmmm?" he hummed as she kissed him along his jawline.

"Why don't you take me home?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

V climbed the main staircase to the museum's second level with Michael at his side.

How strange, he thought, that we should keep taking furtive glances at each other, much as would-be lovers might. Then again, perhaps all close human relationships were, at their heart, a striving of two souls to connect, one to the other.

And perhaps it was futile for him to try and stop this connection from strengthening...

They stopped at the top of the stairs before a huge display case as each of them pretended to occupy their time staring at it.

"Evey was right," he finally said. "I've been miserable. She even said that she distinctly heard me carrying on a conversation with you in my sleep a few nights ago."

Beside him, Michael laughed. "Did she catch what it was about?"

He turned and finally met his eyes. "Oh, something having to do with a "damned cast"."

They both chuckled over it.

It was Michael who sobered first. "I've been miserable as well," he admitted.

"Evey told me that as well." V began walking slowly, intent upon making a circuit of the level, with the doctor falling into step beside him.

"She was right about quite a few things," he continued. "I've been stubbornly trying to pretend that I could just forget the many kindnesses you've shown me, the times we've enjoyed together... and finally, the fact that you saved my life."

He stopped momentarily and stared at the man. "Amongst many of the world's oldest cultures, there is the belief that when you save a life you either own it or are responsible for it... forever."

"You owe me nothing," Michael replied. "I merely played MY part."

That made him chuckle.

He began walking again. "The fact is, Michael, that I feel a responsibility towards you, that has nothing to do with antiquated beliefs or with my feeling obligated to you for having saved my life. It has everything to do with the fact that you have wormed your way into my heart."

He stopped walking again. "You ARE my friend. I was foolish to think I could deny that."

As they stared at each other, he saw Michael's mouth tighten, then tremble. The man dropped his eyes and took several deep breaths, but his voice still broke when I spoke, "I was so afraid that you wouldn't see that..."

In the next second, V found himself in a bear hug and strangely, he felt not in the least bit awkward about it. On the contrary, his friend's embrace seemed as natural as those Evey gifted him with.

Here was his friend.

His friend.

He brought his own arms up and gave Michael a powerful hug in return; one that made the other man gasp and step away with a laugh. "As strong as ever, I see!"

"Yes."

It was Michael who began them walking again.

"You've been feeling well, lately?"

V placed a hand on Michael's arm and stopped in his tracks, effectively stopping his friend as well. "You had the testing done," he said.

It wasn't a question. The night that Michael had placed the cast on his arm, he'd complained about a few symptoms which were very odd for him. In a flash, a few vials of his blood had been obtained and his friend had promised to have a few tests run to see if anything strange was afoot.

Their encounter had ended with him walking away from Michael and until now he had simply assumed that his blood had been discarded.

"Yes, I had some tests run," Michael confirmed.

"And you found something, didn't you?"

"Yes." Michael suddenly looked very grim, his happiness over their reconciliation suddenly evaporating.

"That bad, is it?"

"V..."

V took a breath and smiled sadly. "Are you telling me that I'm going to die, doctor?"

Michael hung his head.


	5. All Our Tomorrows

**Evergreen**  
A "V for Vendetta" story by Tina Price.

**Preview:** Ah, the joys of the Holidays; Spending time with loved ones, visiting friends and comforting those who feel the years have passed them by... A huge holiday gala inspires several people to rethink the direction their lives are taking.

**Disclaimer: **V for Vendetta and all characters therein are the property of Warner Brothers Entertainment Company and DC Comics.

**Author's notes: **This story is** rated NC-17** for adult content. It takes place immediately after "The Meltdown" and is based upon my own continuation of the V for Vendetta storyline following the events of the movie (refer to my homepage for previous stories) As always, constructive criticism and advice are always appreciated!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Evergreen**

**Chapter 5: All our Tomorrows**

After taking his leave of Michael, V had taken a lift down to the main level, not wishing to be spotted while descending the grand staircase.

Somehow he managed to make his way to the main entrance and out onto the front steps of the museum.

The air was bitter, stinging his eyes and lips, parts of him still so unaccustomed to going without the protection of a heavy mask.

He took in the scene around him; people still gathering on the carpet-covered steps, being handed in and out of waiting vehicles, the doormen going about their business.

And he thought back on what Michael had told him:

-----------------------------------------------------------

"V, you've got an auto-immune problem," he'd said. "Your ANA is positive with a coarse pattern... Your double strand DNA is negative, but oddly enough the single strand is positive."

"And that spells, what exactly?" he'd asked.

"You've got some form of lupus. All the secondary tests which help to identify the type, were negative, but there is little doubt you've got a very strong response going on."

"Lupus?"

"Yes. Your body has formed antibodies against some facet of itself. That is what I was trying to identify with the secondary tests; what portion of you, exactly, your own body is destroying," Michael explained.

V had frozen then, as several different things occurred to him. His current condition made sense, actually... "Michael," he'd said, having reached a decision. "I know what the single strand DNA test was detecting."

"What is it?"

"Viral DNA, more specifically, remnants of The Saint Mary's virus, or at least the inactive portions of it that have been incorporated into my body."

"What?" Michael had protested. "That's not possible! No one has ever survived it without having first been immunized."

"And how do you suppose the vaccine was created?" He'd challenged.

"The usual way; using pigs, horses..."

"That, my friend is where you are wrong. The virus does not affect such animals, not even enough for them to have an immune reaction," he'd explained. "Sutler's regime used human guinea pigs to generate that vaccine; dozens and dozens of them."

"My God!" Michael had looked ill.

"I never told you before, but... I am the sole source of that vaccine; the sole survivor. That is why some viral DNA is still detectable within me. That is why I... changed."

He'd seen the light suddenly go on in his friend's head.

"V, If you were the only person able to produce antibodies to the virus before it could kill you, it means that even then, your immune system was in overdrive. An over-active immunity tends to develop into an autoimmune problem."

He'd nodded. "And it may be more insidious even than that, Michael; suppose the viral DNA is inherent in my cells and that is what I am destroying..."

"Then that would be the trigger for the destruction of those cells," Michael had finished. "Still," he'd added. "There is a chance that you are simply destroying your own tissue and not what is left of the viral DNA."

"Is there any treatment?" he'd asked.

"All treatments are purely experimental and of little proven value," his friend had answered. "Most of them seem to destroy yet more of the body, making them worse than no treatment at all."

"So then... this is going to kill me," he'd surmised.

"V... given your lifestyle, you still have a good chance of dying some other way, but I won't lie to you; sooner or later complications from this syndrome will do you in, provided you live long enough for it to do so."

"How will it happen?" he'd asked. "Fast or slow, Michael? Will I linger? I couldn't stand for that..."

His friend had blinked back tears, trying at the time to not to be anything other than a doctor. "You'll have flair-ups; times where you either trigger your immune system to step up its assault or where it does so for no apparent reason. The symptoms you complained of will return and usually they get worse, for at each flair-up your immune system gets better at destroying its chosen targets."

"Eventually, you may end up in bed until the episodes ease off. Eventually, your body will begin to assault more of itself, causing enough damage that you could even go into shock. You might get ill and linger for a long time at the end, the victim of an ongoing attack or you might be fine one day and then bedridden for just hours up to a few days before dying... of a severe attack. Then again, you might just suddenly collapse and die on the spot, the victim of a sudden fatal heart arrhythmia brought on by an equally sudden attack."

"How much time do I have?"

"Hard to say; if you were an average man, I'd tell you years, at least."

"For me, a few good years will be enough," he'd replied. "Far more than I ever dreamed I'd have. Do not pity me this fate, Michael."

His friend had nodded. "I pity the rest of us for what we'd lose, but no, I won't pity you – I never have and I won't start now."

"So I have at least a few years…"

"Given your history, I couldn't begin to guess, but I will tell you this: take care not to damage yourself. Gunshots, knife wounds... those go without saying, but worse by far for you is muscular or skeletal damage. People become sore after a good workout because tissue is destroyed, broken down before it is rebuilt. For you such occurrences will trigger autoimmunity and strengthen it. Do not use your speed or strength unless you have no choice!"

"What do you recommend I do next?" he'd asked.

"Let's try to zero in on what is being attacked. Stop by my practice at your convenience and we'll get more labs going," he'd sighed. "It's all I have to offer you."

"One last thing, Michael... Please do not tell Evey of this," he'd pleaded. "There is no sense in worrying her before it is necessary. Besides, things are a bit more complicated than you know; we're expecting a child."

Michael had been stunned. "I see. In that case I recommend that she get to an obstetrician as soon as possible. Best not to risk any more complications than necessary."

"Thank-you, Michael," he'd replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder before turning towards the lifts.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir? May I help you with something?"

The doorman's polite inquiry snapped him back to the present.

"No thank-you. I'm just getting a breath of fresh air," he responded.

With a nod, the man moved off.

V's thoughts drifted back to his dilemma... He'd had specific plans for this evening, something he had desperately wished to do, but this new information changed things...

Or did it?

He might still be able to follow through with his plan, but first he would have to risk the jovial mood of the evening by having a very serious talk with Evey. Exactly how the evening ended would depend upon her response.

With a sigh, he started back inside.

----------------------------------------------------

Evey had begun to look for her missing love twenty minutes after Michael's return to the party, but in the end he found her..

Appearing out of nowhere, he pulled her to him and given her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"There you are!" she sighed. "Everything OK?"

"All is well," he replied softly, then tentatively asked, "Evey, would you like to catch some fresh air with me?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much," she answered. "And I know just the place..."

She led him up to the balcony off the employee cafeteria, glad for the chance to get away from the crowd for a while and have some private time with him.

As they stepped outside, V pulled her up against himself and wrapped her in his arms. "It's very cold out here tonight and I've no cloak with which to warm you," he whispered, his breath forming little puffs around her face.

"It's OK," she replied. "It feels refreshing after being immersed in a sea of people. Besides, I always seem to feel hot these days."

"Hmmm... I'll be the judge of that, my love," he quipped, hugging her tightly.

"V, what has gotten into you tonight?" she asked, laughing at his comment.

"I don't feel like playing the gentleman right now," he husked, just as he claimed her lips with his own.

Long moments ticked by as he kissed her, his actions fervent and Evey felt a sense of desperation in him, but why, she could not say.

They were both breathless when he lifted his mouth from hers. "Oh Evey... I could consume you utterly!" he husked.

"Not here, though..." she pleaded, gasping as he moved on to nibble her neck.

"Perhaps not... but surely a small appetizer would be all right," he growled, turning her in his embrace and pulling her backwards against him. He had one arm around her shoulder; his hand on her breast and the other... the other was hiking up her gown in the back.

She moaned, long and low as his hand slowly traced up her thigh... and finally reached her backside.

V froze, his breath stopping for a painful few seconds, then he let out such a low pitched groan that her legs almost gave out on her.

He'd discovered her secret; she was wearing stockings and garters, but nothing else beneath the gown.

"Evey..." His voice was urgent. "Make me stop, for I haven't the strength to do so." He began feasting on the nape of her neck, as his fingers grew bolder.

"Nor have I," she moaned, as she reached behind her and caressed him through his pants.

Just then the balcony doors opened as another couple came out for some air.

V immediately dropped her gown and by the time the other couple realized they weren't alone, the two of them were retreating to an even darker area of the terrace.

Evey sank heavily onto a bench, grateful that V had helped support her.

Leaning down, he whispered wryly, "I'll have to stand for now."

"I'm sorry," she offered in sympathy. "I'll have to make it up to you later."

He swallowed loudly and nodded, apparently robbed of speech.

She changed the subject. "So I take it that you and Michael have worked things out?"

"We have."

"Is everything alright, my love?" she asked, still feeling some unease at his sudden intensity. "Did something happen to upset you?"

"Your perceptiveness never fails to amaze me," he replied, as he finally slid onto the bench beside her. Wrapping an arm about her shoulders, he sighed heavily, "You're freezing. Perhaps we'd best go back inside."

She leaned against him. "Soon; it's too beautiful a night to go back in yet." She refrained from questioning him further, instead allowing him the time he might need to lead into the subject he was attempting to broach.

He looked up at the stars and around at the snow-covered scenery. "It is beautiful," he agreed. "And it has been a night to remember. If I died now, I would die a happy man."

"Please don't say such things," she pleaded.

"I only meant to say that tonight... I feel at peace. It has been like a dream..."

She grabbed his lapels and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. "I'm so glad," she breathed as their lips parted.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have so much when, for so long, I thought I would have nothing... When I spied Eric Finch at the bar and saw in him the same darkness that had once lurked within me; the conviction that I was unlovable and should not even dare to imagine any woman could want me... I realized just how far I've come."

"You saved him tonight," she said. "I know you did."

"I merely played my part. It's up to him now... and Martha." He kissed her again, and then released his grip on her. "Enough about them. It is us I wish to speak of."

"Go on."

"I am old enough to be your father..." he began.

She snorted. "Barely!"

He gave a short laugh. "You flatter me, yet the fact remains that I am quite a few years older."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked. "I will always love you, even if you end up needing a wheelchair; not that I believe for one moment that will ever happen."

He sighed, then removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders before taking her hands. "You make this difficult. Evey; my abilities may come at a steep price. A fast fuse burns down much more quickly than a slow one... and then is quite simply, done..."

She clutched his hands tightly. "What is it you're not telling me? Are you ill? Are you dying?" she cried, suddenly very certain that he had bad news to tell her.

He seemed stunned by her words, but quickly composed himself. "I am dying in that we are all dying, love," he finally answered. "But what I am trying to say is this; Whether in the heat of battle, or due to problems related to my genetic makeup, whether suddenly or slowly... chances are good that I will die while you are still young."

"I refuse to believe that!" she ground out, tears filling her eyes. "You're going to die a very old man; I just know it!"

"Evey..." He wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her forehead, then rocked her gently as she calmed.

"Evey, this is a simple truth based upon probability. You must accept that it will likely happen. You must be strong enough to cope if it should, for the sake of our child, if for no other reason."

"V... please don't..."

"Shhh...I'm bringing this up now because I feel I must. It is the right time. You have to understand completely the risks inherent in my very existence, in the life I lead."

"Couldn't you just be happy with the bookshop?" she managed to ask, yet already knowing the question was nothing more than the produce of wishful thinking. Still, she believed in premonition and if he were so certain that he would die in the near future…

"You already know the answer to that," he chided. "Evey, to be with me, you must accept the truth of what I do, of what I am. It is a part of accepting me, as you once told me you did."

"I know it's selfish of me to expect so much of you," he continued. "But I must know that this is what you are willing to endure in order to share with me whatever time I do have on this earth. It is the price to be paid for special memories like those we make tonight."

Evey shuddered in his embrace, now crying, although she struggled to do so quietly. She was attempting to hide her grief. She was trying to be brave and strong for him.

He gave her the time she needed to compose herself and to think, while he simply held her and rubbed her back.

And when she did finally sniffed and wiped her eyes, she suddenly had the words she needed. Staring at him defiantly, she let those words out.

"I would pay any price for even one more day with you," she stated. "Any price! But the thing you must understand is that the moment you leave me, most of me, the best part of me, will die as well."

He gripped the back of her neck and replied with equal passion, "You must promise me that you will live; that you will not throw away the remainder of your life!"

"I will do my duty and live for our children," she replied dully. "But I can promise you no more than that."

V nodded. "Then, when I die, you will accept it and be ready to move on?"

"I will never accept it," she said, fiercely. "I will not seek to change you and keep you from doing what you feel you must and I will abide by your request that I care for our children if that terribly day you speak of comes. In return, I ask that you promise me not to take unnecessary risks, for you risk not one life, but two."

"Ah, love..." His expression softened. "I am not afraid of death, but I am afraid for you. I will not take those risks you speak of." He kissed her briefly. "And I am sorry that I cannot promise you a long life together..."

She placed a finger on his lips, and then spoke from her heart, trying desperately to make him understand her feelings.

"In the pursuit of justice you will, at times, choose to walk in the shadows, but you will live the remainder of your years in the sunlight," she said. "You, my love, will remain strong and green as that evergreen tree over there, until the day you die." She gestured across the way to a beautiful tree, which dwarfed the ones surrounding it. "Like it, you will bend under the weight of snow, but never break. You will not shed your green leaves as the cruel winter approaches."

"But, unlike that tree, you will have children who adore you, friends who admire you... and a woman who would die for you."

She released his hands then and gently cupped his face. "Although your body will age, you yourself will remain forever young and vibrant; forever the man I love and want. I will never see you as anything other than who you really are; my hero, my very world, my one true love."

"That is why so little of me will remain to go on when you die. That is what YOU must accept."

As she guided him down to her for a kiss, she saw tears fall from his lowered eyelids just a second before they plopped down on her chest.

"Evey..." His voice broke as he said her name and then he was clutching her to him as he sought to stifle his own sob, his face buried in her hair.

As if on cue, the wind whipped up suddenly and the snow, which had blanketed the evergreen, was shed, allowing it to lift its branches high once more.

------------------------------------------------------

They took their leave shortly after that and were pleased to learn that Finch had left the party with Martha. Dominic was still in disbelief over it and Michael, though subdued, was in far better spirits than when he'd arrived early that evening.

The taxi ride home seemed to take forever and they'd had to occupy themselves by cuddling up, holding hands and sneaking kisses.

No sooner had they entered the front door of their flat then V swept her up in his embrace, literally lifting her feet off the ground. Being suspended as she was, Evey found herself completely at his mercy.

She would have giggled at how effortlessly and quickly he spun her around in a dizzying arc, then pinned her oh so gently against the wall, but he somehow managed to capture her mouth with his own along the way, stifling any such sounds.

He was a man with a purpose and that purpose was made very clear when his hands lifted her gown, encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist. They then settled upon her bottom, kneading her in a most stimulating fashion.

She gasped against his mouth, taking delight in the answering groan that escaped him. Then her head was being bent backwards as his mouth moved hungrily down the line of her throat. Along the way, he whispered endearments, alternately kissing, sucking and nibbling her flesh.

She nearly lost herself in the moment, would have in fact, if she hadn't caught sight of him through her lowered lids.

"V... wait..." she groaned. When he seemed not to hear her, she pushed futilely against his shoulders. "Wait... V, wait a moment..."

Somehow, through the haze of his desire, he heard her and stilled, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Then he squeezed her buttocks and pulled her firmly against the prominent bulge in his pants. "I don't think I can wait to carry you up to our bed... but if you like we can have a second go up there once I've had my appetizer..." he purred seductively.

She moaned at his words as well as the contact, but then stroked his cheek. "Your face... please take the mask off."

Some of the joy went out of his eyes. "Why ruin the moment?"

His words confused her; did he think that his true face would dampen her desire?

She shook her head. "Love, I want to be able to kiss your face, not the latex. Besides, I want you to stay by my side tonight; I don't want you to have to get up to remove it later. Is that too much to ask?"

He smiled humorlessly, but slowly lowered her feet back to the floor. "I promised that all you need do is ask," was his reply, as he made to leave the foyer.

"Do you mind if I watch?" she asked, following him through the doorway.

"If you like." He paused long enough to grasp her hand, twining their fingers together before leading her to his personal 'tinkering' room.

It had been part of a large storage room in the downstairs portion of their flat, but he'd divided it, giving himself a small room in which he'd set up his dressing table and mirror as well as a small workbench and the tools he used for fine work.

In the corner was a small sink that he visited first, removing a fresh washcloth from a shelf and wetting it with warm water. Placing it in a small washbasin, he squirted in some solution and brought it to his dressing table.

She moved to stand next to him as he sat at his table. She'd never actually seen him apply or remove the realistic mask and her curiosity, as well as her reluctance to leave his side, dictated that this time she would watch.

First he removed the wig and placed it on a mannequin. Then he took a small jar from the center table drawer and poured a small amount of its contents into the lid. Selecting a brush from a cup that held several of them on the tabletop, he dipped it into the liquid and began to apply it around the edges of the small latex appliance covering the space between his nose and mouth.

Carefully, he freed the edges from his skin, then brushed more beneath them, in that way loosening the piece completely so that he could slowly peeling it away.

She watched, fascinated, as he then moved on to the larger ones that covered his forehead, ruined ears, his chin and neck. Each was carefully cleaned and placed upon the mold of his head, which would eventually be placed back in line with the others on a nearby shelf.

Finally he went to work on the key appliance; the one covering most of his face, including his nose and cheeks. Starting at periphery of his cheeks and bridge of his nose, it was slowly loosened from the outer edges inwards until he finally peeled it away, revealing what was left of his true face.

She was well aware of the look he gave her at that moment; the way his eyes met hers in the mirror, filled with such anguish and shame. Even after all this time, all they'd shared, all the trust, all the love and respect; it was driven home to her that there were some things no human being could ever truly heal from.

She hugged him from behind and kissed his ruined right ear as he cleaned the piece and added it to the rest of the disguise on the mannequin head. Then she slowly swiveled his chair to face her as she plucked the washcloth out of its bowl.

Kneeling down in front of him, she gently began to clean his face, wiping the adhesive from his forehead and then gifting it with a kiss. From there she worked her way to each cheek, his eyes, his ruined nose, his mouth and chin. Each received her kiss once it was clean.

V's eyes closed as she cleaned each area, but opened each time she kissed him, watching her through lowered lids and sighing whenever her lips touched him.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood, but I just wanted you to be able to feel my kisses," she breathed near his mouth. "I promise that I'll make it up to you..."

So saying, she climbed onto his lap and kissed him greedily.

When they came up for air he smiled. "Mmmm..." he sighed. "I can see now that I shall never bear you any grudge."

"Nor I you," she soothed, noting how tense he was; the way his fingers fidgeted upon her. It was then that she spoke the first of a series of lines she'd memorized from Shakespeare's "As You Like It".

"Come, woo me, woo me, for now I am in a holiday humour and like enough to consent. What would you say to me now, an I were your very very Rosalind?" she whispered in his ear.

He pulled her away from him so that he could meet her gaze and answered with the next line, "I would kiss before I spoke."

As he moved to do just that, she stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Nay, you were better speak first, and when you were gravelled for lack of matter, you might take occasion to kiss. Very good orators, when they are out, they will spit; and for lovers lacking--God warn us!--matter, the cleanliest shift is to kiss."

He stood then, lifting her to her feet with him, his expression intense. "How if the kiss be denied?" he asked, speaking Orlando's part.

"Then she puts you to entreaty, and there begins new matter."

A small smile was all the warning she got as he skipped a line. "What, of my suit?" he asked

It took her a second, but she adjusted and then skipped a line of her own, declaring, "Well in her person I say I will not have you."

His smile vanished instantly. He was all seriousness as he answered in Orlando's words, "Then in mine own person I die."

Evey shivered at the intensity of his declaration. This man lived through such words; he felt them deeply, using them quite often to express himself. She skipped a few lines and said, "But come, now I will be your Rosalind in a more coming-on disposition, and ask me what you will. I will grant it."

He pulled her up against his chest then and tipped her chin up so that she would meet his eyes. "Then love me, Evey," he breathed, substituting her name for Rosalind's.

"Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all." She hugged him tightly as she felt herself becoming lost in his deep blue gaze.

He moved a hand down to the small of her back and pressed her hips against his own, leaving her in no doubt of his returning desire as he spoke his line, "And wilt thou have me?"

When she spoke, the words were not Rosalind's but her own; "Always and forever, for as long as I live."

Was that one of his little trills that escaped him just as his lips claimed hers? His hands came up to frame her face, allowing her no escape while he ravished her mouth. Long moments were lost as he stole away her breath, leaving her weak enough that he had to snake one of his arms around her waist and pin her up against him in order to prevent her from crumbling.

When he pulled away, she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. "This evening was a dream in which I was a man like any other, accepted like any other," he confessed, raising a hand to tangle his fingers in her short hair. "Oh Evey... for the first time in twenty years Larkhill, the fire and all the lonely, empty years that followed faded away. It was as though the me that once existed had suddenly returned and taken over...

"And I made you remove the mask..." It dawned on her how poorly timed her request had been. "Oh my God... I ruined the illusion, I ended your fantasy..."

He apparently did not like what he saw reflected in her eyes, for he gripped her chin almost painfully. "Oh no, Evey... no. Do not feel such guilt. It was as you said, merely an illusion, a fantasy and you were right to end it when you did."

She shook her head. "It would have harmed nothing to have let you indulge and all I can offer you in repayment is my promise not repeat my little mistake next time."

A small, sad smile appeared on his face as the gentleman in him came to her rescue. "Very well," he replied. "As you wish... But there is something I wish this night. I've a question to ask of you, a very important one which I must precede with an explanation of sorts."

"You can ask me anything," she encouraged him when he hesitated.

He took her hand and led her back to the stairs and up to their living area. Then he indicated she should have a seat on the leather couch before he turned to start a fire going in the fireplace.

She watched him as he coaxed the flames into existence, again noting his unease. After the joyful, playful, sensual moods he'd displayed all evening, it troubled her that he had again become as serious and tense as he'd been out on the balcony earlier.

When the fire began to gather strength, he closed the screen and joined her on the couch, taking her hands in his own, his eyes lowered in such a way that she knew he was looking at their hands..

"V, whatever is the matter?" she asked. "Ask me whatever you wish."

"I am," he replied. "...merely gathering the right words. I cannot bear the thought of wounding you should I choose them poorly."

She tugged on his hands until he looked up at her. "Just say what you need to. I promise not to jump to conclusions."

"Very well. Hear me out..."

"I want you to know that I would marry you if things were different. However, you already know that I do not believe that any government should oversee so personal and intimate a promise; therefore I will never pursue a legal union. Moreover, even if I wished to, I could not, for a close inspection of the records would then show that I did not legally exist until some weeks ago."

He shook his head slowly then. "You also know that, although I do believe in the almighty, I do not follow any particular religion. Therefore, I will not go through with a religious ceremony for it would be meaningless to me..."

Despite herself, Evey felt a lump form in her throat as she realized that he was pleading a case for not marrying her. She really hadn't thought it important until just now when it was being removed from all possibility.

Beside her V made a painful sound, having looked up and noted her expression. He squeezed her hands in quick reassurance, his eyes gently holding her own. "Love, I am not saying that you are unworthy or that I will not have you. Quite the contrary..."

To her surprise, he fell to his knees before her, gripping her right hand and suddenly pushing something into her palm, then holding it closed tightly about the item.

"I'm offering you my own proposal..." he continued.

"Not all that very long ago I promised you everything that I owned; my home, my books, my gallery, a train... I promised you everything except myself, for I could not know that I would survive once my purpose was fulfilled." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "But you saved me. I did not so much return to you than was pulled back to you... By your own actions, you showed me how desperately you wanted me."

"Yes," she breathed.

His eyes searched hers intently.

"This very night I asked you if you would have me and you answered..."

"Always and forever, for as long as I live" she spoke up, leaning in closer to him. "I meant that V; the words just tumbled out, but I meant them."

"How appropriate that they would tumble out tonight..." he murmured. "How amazing that you would recite those lines to me…"

"Evey, I love you." His hands shook where they gripped her own and then his fingers loosened their grip and instead encouraged her to open her hand.

Nestled within her palm was a gold filigree ring, its intricate, but delicate metal holding a single diamond framed by two garnets.

"Evey..." His voice was pitched low and urgent. "Will you be my wife; not in the eyes of the government, nor in the eyes of a religion, but in the eyes of the one who made us... and in both of our hearts from this day forth?"

She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as his own arms encircled her.

"Yes," she breathed in his ear. "Yes I will, husband."

He caught his breath. "Name me again."

"My husband..."

He slid the ring on her finger and then his hands caught her waist as he rose to his feet, lifting her and swinging her around in the tight space between the couch and the fireplace.

"'Happily met, my lady and my wife...'" he quoted as he allowed her feet to again touch the ground. Then he bent down to kiss her and before she'd even caught her breath, she found herself being carried to the bedroom.

He set her on her feet just inside the doorway. "Now where were we?"

She was spun around and pulled back against him. "Ah... that's better..." he breathed near her ear, encircling her shoulders with his right arm.

She shivered, then trembled as his free hand began pulling her gown up in back, exactly as he had out on the balcony earlier.

Then V's bare hand was running up her left thigh, higher and higher...

"How very flattering," he growled deeply right near her ear when his fingers reached the cleft between her legs and he discovered that she was already slick and ready for him. Then he tightened his grip on her and began lightly stroking the velvet between her legs.

She couldn't stand it; his teasing touch and his seductive voice already had her desperate for him, yet he was holding his hips away from her... She reached behind her to get a feel of him, but again he shifted out of her reach.

"V..." she moaned, pleading with him.

Still he held her fast, his embrace like iron and a sudden reminder of just how dangerous he could be; how inhumanly strong he was.

His teeth found the skin of her neck below her ear and he nibbled hard, then used his tongue to lick the sting away.

She endured long moments of this, and then suddenly erupted in a flurry of motion, fighting him for the right to touch him. Her legs were weak, but she put everything into twisting and writhing in his grasp.

She knew that if she could run her hand over him or press her bottom against him, that he would break and give in to her... She also knew that her current struggle was also exciting him; tipping the scales of want in her favor.

His breath was coming in little gasps despite that he easily outmaneuvered her every move.

"So you wish to play rough, do you?" he asked, in a dangerous purr.

Before she could reply, Evey found herself face-first against the bedroom wall; each of her hands clutched in his much larger ones and pinned on the wall up above and on either side of her head.

V's chest pressed against her upper back, pinning her tightly as he slid down far enough to allow him to nuzzle her neck. He sighed near her ear and then went back to nibbling her neck.

"Ahhh... my little one; what is it that you so desperately seek?" he asked, when his actions caused her hips to buck reflexively.

"V... please!" she moaned.

She suddenly found herself released and then spun around to face him.

He held his hands out to the sides, palms up and smiled at her. "I'm all yours... do with me what you will,"he offered.

Without a second's hesitation, she grasped his slim hips and pushed him backwards ahead of her until he'd backed into the bed, at which point she placed both hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove.

He went down onto his back, sprawling in a most inviting manner. The man actually had the audacity to put his hands behind his head and watch her with keen interest; as though daring her to do something!

So she did; she reached behind her and made a big show of slowly unzipping her dress, wiggling as the zipper dropped past her waist, for good measure.

A sly glance his way showed that he was holding his breath, his smile now gone, replaced with a slack-jawed look of lust.

She let the gown fall to the floor around her, leaving her in nothing but her garters and stockings.

He inhaled suddenly and then let his breath out in a shuddering sigh.

"What is it?" she asked in a sultry tone. "Do you want to run your fingers over me like this?" So saying, she slid her hands lightly over her breasts and down her belly to her groin, barely skirting that particular area and instead stroking her inner thighs.

"Oh my..." he groaned.

And then she was squatting before him, untying his shoes and slipping them off as he craned his neck to watch. Kneeling between his legs, she ran her hands up his calves and thighs to his crotch, then lightly skimmed the area and went for his zipper instead.

He bucked his hips, trying to get her to make contact where he now so desperately wished it and groaned as she managed to lower his zipper with a minimum of such contact.

"Evey..." he moaned.

"What is it you want, husband?" she asked, suddenly dizzy with knowledge of the power she wielded over him.

--------------------------------------------------

How could this be, he thought. How it it that I can want her so badly all the time?

She was kneeling between his legs and stripping him of his pants, a goddess dressed in hose and garters.

You feel thus because she owns your heart, an inner voice explained. You feel thus because you waited a lifetime for her, never once believing that she would arrive until the day you set eyes on her that dark alley...

"Evey..." he moaned, barely aware of what she was doing, only knowing that he yearned for her touch desperately.

"What is it you want, husband?" she asked then, her voice pitched low.

"Touch me, Evey," he begged. "Touch me now."

And she did; running a hand slowly up his thigh until it settled over his crotch.

His head sank back onto the mattress and his eyes closed as she massaged his sack through the black silk of his boxers. Then her fingers were hooking the flimsy material and stripping the garment form him.

The cool air against his skin was startling after the heat that had been building. Then he was covered in warmth and his eyes flew open as she straddled him. God help him, but her crotch was covering and surrounding his throbbing member as she made short work of his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

He couldn't help but buck against her, rubbing his length between her slick labia.

"Oh no you don't!" she admonished, lifting herself slightly and preventing a continuation of the exquisite sensation. "I plan on using you most cruelly tonight; on seeing just what you are capable of. Make no mistake about it; tonight you will back up the vows you made with a consummation for the record books..."

He could barely believe what he'd just heard... Was this his little Evey? His mind reeled at her words even as a whimper escaped him.

He hadn't just made such a sound, had he?

Then her mouth came down on his and it really didn't matter...

------------------------------------------------------

Evey began devouring his mouth, nibbling and licking before invading its innermost recesses, all the while supremely aware of the way he writhed beneath her.

Somehow his hands ended up on her hips, guiding her as she began to rub herself against him. She had her mouth on his neck now, nibbling and biting him as he'd often done to her.

Beneath her, he panted and groaned, writhed and bucked, every little movement he made inflaming her further.

She was lost in a world of pure sensation, aware only of the feel of him against her, of his voice, his smell... She barely even knew what she was doing...

"Ahhhh..." she moaned. "V..."

She was so close...and then he cried out and thrust hard against her, shuddering as he called out her name in turn.

Evey came, pressing against him and riding out the storm, content and yet sad that it was over so soon... She became aware that he was trembling beneath her; shaking as much as she was. His hands still clutched her hips, holding her to him, even as his mouth began suckling her neck and he began to move against her again; thrusting slowly.

She glanced down between their bodies and was taken aback at what she saw... or didn't see... for despite the fact that his rock-hard member was weeping clear fluid, there was no semen on his belly or anywhere else to be seen...

She looked back up and met his amused expression. "But you came... didn't you?" she asked, confused.

His voice was deep and dangerous as he replied, "That was just the appetizer."

--------------------------------------------

With a growl, V rolled them over, taking control of the situation.

"Oh yes... I came; I assure you that I did," he husked as he teased her ear with his teeth.

Truth be told, he was amazed himself. He'd never before climaxed without ejaculating, but he wasn't about to let Evey know that.

"Now I'm ready for the main course..."he growled

---------------------------------------------------------

When he let go her ear and reared back to look at her, Evey stared up at him in shock, both surprised by this newly revealed ability and deeply impressed.

Wide set eyes of the deepest blue stared back at her, their lids lowered in an expression of both tenderness and lust.

Then he was sliding down her body, kissing as he went; trailing down her centerline all the way to her mons.

"You could never use me cruelly," he said, breathing against her and making her squirm. "For, your touch is never cruel. Nonetheless, I will prove what you asked of me!"

Evey cried out as he began licking and probing her with his tongue. He was merciless, holding her in place, preventing her from escaping him, until some minutes later she screamed and came a second time.

As she lay there moaning and catching her breath, he shucked his jacket and shirt before crawling back up her length, again licking and nibbling as he went... Then he was kissing her and she felt his hardness pressed against her cleft as he aligned himself with her.

"Evey..." A hand on her chin forced her to look at him. "With my body I thee worship..."

Her back arched and she clutched at him, calling his name as he drove into her.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nearly four in the morning, V saw as he glanced at the alarm clock.

Evey lay against him, sound asleep and he kissed her head tenderly as a smile lit his face.

They'd made love on and off all night and he'd stopped only out of fear for the child she carried... In the end he'd made sure that she knew just what he was capable of... Hell, he'd even surprised himself!

She'd slept briefly between the times he'd given in to his hunger, but he'd remained wide awake the entire night. He was just too manic, too... happy.

That was it; he was happy. Despite Michael's news that night, he was content with what he had and happy for the first time he could remember. The future was unwritten, but now, for him it was, for the first time, filled with endless possibilities.

There was a song he remembered from years ago, before most American music had been black-listed...

------------------------------------------------------------

Evey stirred and stretched sleepily to find her lover nibbling on her shoulder.

She cracked open an eye and laughed to see his own eye staring back at her from just centimeters away. Affectionately, she reached out and rubbed his scalp.

"Go to sleep, you!" she snickered. "I've nothing left to give you; no appetizers, no leftovers..."

"What about dessert?" he chuckled.

"Nope, you ate it all up!"

He pulled her into his arms and they rolled back and forth while they laughed.

"Evey, there's something I really must do..." he said, suddenly kissing her and leaping from the bed.

He had his boxers on and was out the door, moving in a blur towards the front of the flat before she could even sit up.

"V!" she laughed, amused by his inability to contain the physical expression of his joy. After dancing all night, then shagging her near to death, he still was a powerhouse of overflowing energy.

But then again, that was V.

By the time she shrugged on her robe and caught up with him, he was seated on the piano bench, his fingers running over the keys and bringing an upscale melody to life.

It was joyful music that he played and he poured everything into it, his left foot tapping the beat while his right worked the pedals.

She moved to stand behind him, then wrapped her arms about his shoulders as she leaned against his broad back.

His smile flared brightly and then he added his voice to the music, singing:

"Well I started out...  
down a dirty road.  
Started out...  
all alone."

"And the sun went down...  
as I crossed the hill.  
And the town lit up...  
the world got still."

"I'm learning to fly...  
but I ain't got wings.  
Coming down...  
is the hardest thing."

A huge grin lit Evey's face and tears stung her eyes at the words of the song he played. It was a song of hope, and of redemption... She leaned in closer yet and planted a kiss upon his cheek, drawing another smile from him and a loving glance, but not stopping his song for a second:

"Well the good ol' days...  
may not return.  
And the rocks might melt...  
and the sea may burn."

"I'm learning to fly...  
but I ain't got wings.  
Coming down...  
is the hardest thing."

"Well some say life...  
will beat you down;  
Break your heart...  
steal your crown."

"So I've started out...  
for God knows where.  
I guess I'll know...  
when I get there."

"I'm learning to fly...  
but I ain't got wings.  
Coming down...  
is the hardest thing."

"I'm learning to fly...  
but I ain't got wings.  
Coming down...  
is the hardest thing..."

** FINIS**

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

The song V sings at the end pretty much tells it all; he's learning to live again and although no one can say how the future will turn out, he's now up for the journey we call life.

He'll take it as it comes, but with Evey by his side and a child on the way, he's slowly leaving the horrors of his past behind.

I will continue to write other stories dealing with interesting events in V and Evey's lives, but this is the story meant to be the final in a five story arc that includes "Like Light and Cloud Shadow", "Second Chances", "The Piano" and "The Meltdown".

Thank-you for reading and for all the wonderful feedback you've given me.

Appendix:

By heaven, that thou art fair, is most infallible; true, that thou art beauteous; truth itself, that thou art lovely. More fairer than fair, beautiful than beauteous, truer than truth itself, have commiseration on thy heroical vassal! Love's Labour's Lost: IV, i Happily met, my lady and my wife! 

Romeo and Juliet: IV, i

"Learning to Fly"

-Tom Petty (From the album, "Into The Great Wide Open".


End file.
